newlordaeronfandomcom-20200214-history
Iain Rivers
GENERAL Character Name: Iain Rivers Sexual Orientation: Asexual Aliases: "Ghost" (A nickname used long ago; not so much now.) Race: Human Gender: Male Profession: Monk/Cleric/Healer Apparent age: 27 (Birthday 11/11) Appearance details: Pale skin, light grey eyes, white, shoulder length hair with a tint of yellow; neat and tidy, pressed priest/cleric robes; thin but not starved; relatively tall: 6'1", tends to keep gaze down; covers most of his skin and head when out and about; carries a dark oak staff; good posture. Notable relationships: Single. PERSONALITY Primary Motivators: "I want to do good in this life." Emotional Disposition: Quiet, reserved, sensible, haunted. Moodiness: Stable, with some moments of anger. Core Traits Sense of Humor: Minimal; tends towards serious. Outlook: Slightly less than positive for self; positive for others. Integrity: High. Impulsiveness: Low. Boldness: Low to moderate. Flexibility: Moderate. Affinity: Peace and quiet; calm moments. Comportment: Monkish; quiet; dignified; holy. Interactivity: Will talk with others; tries to be helpful; shy; reserved. Good in one-on-one situations; less outgoing with more. (Depends on the situation.) Disclosure: Fairly open and honest when asked; doesn't readily open up otherwise. Conformity: Fairly willing to conform; depends on the situation. Religion & Spirituality Adherence: Strong/solid belief in the Light. Tolerance: Limited tolerance to other religions. Expression of beliefs: Joined the church. Converting others: Sometimes, if the opportunity presents itself. Attitude: "It is easy to find the Light when all is well; I strive to find it in the darkness." Other Topics of Conversation: Helping others; volunteering. Willing to talk about pretty much anything, really. Quirks, Habits and Oddities: Lots of looking down; covering up - even in the summer; eyes constantly wavering; tucks hands into the sleeves of his robes. Hobbies and Enjoyments: Whittling; peace and quiet; helping out. Mental Disorder(s): Mild self-defeating. BACKGROUND Birthplace: Stormwind Family: Twin Brother: Lan Rivers (Similar features, but Lan is a ginger, while Iain is an albino.) Iain is older by 30 minutes. Mother: Alana Rivers (a waitress in a Stormwind restaurant who's fallen to substance abuse after the death of her husband). Father: Illan Rivers - Deceased. Professions and Crafts: Possessions: Thin oak staff: not used for fighting (but will hold up); knives for carving wood. Existing Conflicts: Possible minor conflicts with those in Tyr's who still have grudges towards the members from Falcon Company. Duties and Obligations: Head Cleric of the Falcon Company, now a High-Cleric (Sergeant rank) in LTK. Duties involve: tending to wounded off and on the battlefield; regular infirmary hours; assisting in the Cathedral and Chapel; volunteering around town and around Lordaeron; and other assigned tasks. Significant Past Events: Father's death --> Mother's Decline --> Joining the Church --> Pilgrimage --> Shipwreck --> Separation from Brother --> Joining the Falcon Company --> Obligations with Falcon Company --> Successful Capture of Tyr's Hand --> Joining LTK Mysteries: Quests: STRENGTHS, FLAWS, POINTS OF PRIDE Faith; Overconfidence in abilities; Ability to find good in people. Weaknesses, detriments, and points of improvement: Sunlight/bright lights; poor eyesight; Could allow others to help him. IC QUIRKS Favored alcoholic beverage: Doesn't drink alcohol. Favored food: Fresh Rolls. Favored weather or season: Cloudy skies; cool air; fall. Favored colors: Blue/grey How does your character react when... You find a powerful weapon: "One's faith is the only weapon they need. Give this to someone who needs it." You find a coin purse: "I'm sure someone will be looking for this." You find food: "May not be safe to eat. Why was it left here? Someone could be hurt; we should try to find them." You find a trap: "Well, this is rather embarrassing." You find a corpse: You find a suspicious scroll: "Let the Light judge it." Played by what actor: Paul Bettany